


his welfare is of my concern (no burden is he to bear)

by crybbybilly



Series: Twingrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hargrove Twins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twingrove, this was supposed to be pwp but then a plot happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly
Summary: They’re both hired on at Hawkins Community Pool.It’s purely by accident, another case of mistaken identity to add to the numerous other times people have confused him for his brother. Jason realizes this the moment he steps up to the front desk and the hiring manager compliments him for getting his haircut, says he’s glad Jason decided to cut his ratty mullet.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Jason Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jason Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Twingrove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	his welfare is of my concern (no burden is he to bear)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he ain’t heavy (he's my brother)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799248) by [itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington). 



> THIS IS PART OF A SERIES, READ INSPIRED WORK FIRST IF YOU HAVE NOT
> 
> anyway hello it’s me and i’m back with the much requested twingrove! pls read the tags or you will probably be offended!! this fic contains twincest, if that’s not for you well idk what to tell you. don’t read it.
> 
> this fic doesn’t reflect my morals, ect, ect... it’s fiction, enjoy 😉

They’re both hired on at Hawkins Community Pool.

It’s purely by accident, another case of mistaken identity to add to the numerous other times people have confused him for his brother. Jason realizes this the moment he steps up to the front desk and the hiring manager compliments him for getting his haircut, says he’s glad Jason decided to cut his ratty mullet.

The smug feeling in Jason’s chest is overshadowed by the physical embodiment of irritation, walking up behind him and cupping his neck, thumbing through the short cropped curls at the top of his head. Jason knows it’s Billy without having to turn around, knows it’s his twin because no one else touches him like that except Billy, not even Steve.

“You gonna let him shit talk my mullet, Baby Brother?” Billy mutters the words against the shell of Jason’s ear, momentary contact that disappears just as quickly as Billy is stepping around Jason to hold out his hand, flashing his thousand watt smile.

“Billy Hargrove, the one with the ratty mullet.”

Jason rolls his eyes, blames the flush that creeps up his neck on the sun beating down hot even in the shade of the building. 

Summer in Hawkins is awful, nothing like California. It’s all wet heat, sticks to Jason’s skin making him sweat no matter how many layers he strips off.

Billy on the other hand is thriving, Jason shouldn’t be surprised he also applied at the pool. He’s spent the entire summer so far nearly naked, walking around Hawkings in cuff off shorts and open shirts, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Jason loves his brother, really, but it doesn’t make the idea of working with him sound fun. It sounds annoying, it sounds like he's setting himself up to be harassed. 

Jason needs this job though, they both do if they’re ever going to move out and get a place of their own, away from Neil, with room for Steve. If Jason’s ever going to get his own car so he can stop borrowing Susan’s or having Billy drop him off, he’s got money saved up from co-coaching little league baseball after school but the season is over and together Jason and Billy need so much more.

“I think there has been some confusion,” The hiring manager starts, ruffles through his desk to pull a second form out and slides them both towards the twins. “But we need all hands on deck this summer so I'll keep you both.” 

———

Working with Billy isn’t as bad as Jason expected it to be. Things have gotten better between them since Steve, since that night, since all the nights the three of them have spent wrapped up together until now. 

It’s still a little awkward at times but they’re working it out, it’s not as if there’s a manual on polygamy they can look to. Billy once cornered a couple of Mormons on the street, but that’s as close as they can get to asking for help, and all that got them is banned from the only Mormon church in town.

———

Billy and Jason are popular at the pool, word spreads quickly that the Hargrove twins are both working there over the summer and the female population of Hawkins come in droves, a couple of guys too. Billy eats it up, smiles and winks at any and everyone who openly drools over the both of them, flirts like he’s paid to do it. It’s only been a week and a half but scheduled times for Billy and Jason's shifts are noticeably more packed to the point they’re rarely scheduled outside one another anymore. It helps concession sales.

They’re even forced to take their work photo together, Billy in an everlast crop top, Jason standing shirtless beside him, smiling into the camera as he holds a pool floaty. 

The photos get stolen so often they have to move the lifeguard board back behind the desk. Billy’s ego grows tenfold.

“We’re hot shit, Baby Brother.” He places a kiss on the curve of Jason’s shoulder when no one is looking. His mustache tickles Jason’s skin, makes him flush bright red and swat at his brother's face.

“Stop calling me that.”

They don’t do that kind of shit alone, it’s fine when Steve is in between them, when Steve strokes both their cocks in his hand, and Billy’s lips slip back and forth, but Steve isn’t here. 

Steve has been busy all summer, kept prisoner by his father and the newly built Starcourt mall. There’s no reason for Billy to touch him like this in public of all places, but he’s been doing it since they got this job, sneaking little touches, pressing his mouth where it doesn’t belong.

It’s infuriating.

“Why?” Billy grins, tongue between his teeth. “It’s true, makes the moms all wet when they hear me say it.”

Jason hates that, hates Billy’s new found love for the pet name he hasn’t used since elementary school, hates that it makes his dick perk up with interest. 

Steve eats it up, coos when Billy pulls the older brother card as if it means something when five minutes means a whole lot of nothing, especially here at the pool, where they both make the same wage, wear the same uniform, have the same row of moms staring at them behind gaudy sunglasses.

“Thanks Billy.” Jason rolls his eyes. “That’s exactly what I want to think about, middle aged moms getting wet for us.”

Billy shrugs, reaches into his locker right next to Jason’s and pulls out a bottle of sunscreen. He carefully applies it to his tattoo and only his tattoo. Billy’s golden tan all over, they’ve only had this job for two weeks and they’re both sun kissed and freckled from time spent outside by the pool. “It’s not like Steve’s around to get jealous.” He says like that makes it okay, like flirting with so many other people wouldn’t leave Steve feeling stung and burned with jealousy.

“Christ, you’re an asshole.” Jason huffs and walks out for first shift.

——

They’ve been bickering more since Steve’s father grounded him, since Steve was forced to get a job at the mall on the other side of town. Neither twin gets to see him as often anymore unless they’re sneaking into the brunette's house at night.

It’s impossible to reach his bedroom, even when Billy and Jason climb onto each other’s shoulders. They’ve tried and it ended badly, Jason sprained his wrist and Neil wouldn’t let Billy hear the end of it because somehow it was all Billy’s fault.

So they have a new system, Steve leaves one of the guest bedroom doors unlocked and they sneak through the house upstairs. They haven’t been caught once, but with Mr. and Mrs. Harrington both home for the summer, sneaking in is more difficult, Steve doesn’t want to risk it. Anytime they’ve gotten with the brunet this summer has been stolen and at the mall. 

Jason is tired of the mall.

“He’s flirting with like...everyone, and he won’t stop calling me baby brother.” Jason laments, leaning against the front countertop of Scoops Ahoy.

Steve hums in acknowledgement, continues cashing out a family of four because he’s a professional, and doesn’t turn to give Jason his attention until they’re gone.

He doesn’t looked pissed off like Jason had expected him to be, Billy is actively flirting with other people all day at work and they’re supposed to be together. He’s not trying to tell on Billy exactly but you know, he expected more of a reaction from Steve .

“He’s just trying to get under your skin, make you jealous.” Steve says matter of fact, leans in as close as he can here in this very public storefront with Robin, his co-worker in the back room. “You should see him when he comes in here, he’s so excited that you two work together, it’s really cute.” He risk a kiss to the top of Jason’s nose. “Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Jason’s still stuck on Billy trying to make him jealous, the thought makes his stomach flop wildly because why would Billy want to do that? 

“Me?!” His voice raises a little. “Why would Billy want to make me jealous?”

Steve gives him a long judging look, blinks slow and sweet. Jason misses him a lot, misses time alone, misses his pale body pressed between his and Billy’s, misses him so much his chest aches.

“I don't know because he’s Billy and you’re dating, you know how he is.” Steve waves his hand dismissively, turns back to the register to help a customer before Jason can protest. “Now get out of my shop, John has been on my ass lately about visitors.”

Jason knows this will be the last time he gets to see Steve for two whole days, misses him something awful. Billy will probably drive up here after his shift at the pool and steal whatever time he can before Steve is back on lock down at home.

———

Billy progressively gets worse, Jason grows more agitated, and he can’t stop thinking about what Steve had said about Billy making him jealous.

You’re dating him. Him. Billy. He’s dating Billy.

It sits wrong in his chest, feels wrong, makes him frown the more he thinks about it. it’s always Billy & Steve & Jason. The three of them together, one unit, one relationship, centered around Steve.

Steve gets alone time with both of them, yeah, but he also gets a lot of time with them together, prefers it way. Enjoys getting passed back and forth between their bodies, sucking Jason down while Billy takes him from behind, before they switch and Steve sinks onto Jason’s cock, fucked open and wet with Billy’s cum.

Every touch is centered around Steve, every kiss, it’s all connected through him. Even when Billy kisses Jason soft and slow, it’s Steve’s hands in Jason’s hair, Steve kissing his neck, Steve working his fingers into Billy’s body.

Without Steve it’s just wrong, it’s the summer they were fourteen all over again. When Billy wanted to practice kissing and Jason didn’t have the strength to say no, when Billy’s hand found its way into his shorts.

——-

They have a routine at the pool before switching shifts.

Jason blows his whistle loud and clear, alerting everyone he’s stepping down, and the row of moms sit up attentive, already licking their lips waiting for what happens next. They’re predictable, Jason ignores them, refuses to give them the time of day despite how it looks, he never flirts back.

Billy on the other hand swaggers out from the locker room, meets him right in front of the pool so they can exchange the whistle.

Apparently Billy’s lost his and now they’re forced to share, something about it being more cost effective but Jason knows better. People like watching them interact, it’s encouraged. 

Jason tugs the cord from around his neck and Billy lowers his head as Jason slides it on him. Billy reaches out, punches him low and light on the stomach, knuckles lingering too long over his abs, and sticks the whistle in his mouth like he’s chasing the taste of Jason.

“Enjoy your lunch break, Baby Brother.” Billy smirks and walks past, smacks his shoulder so hard it stings.

There’s a group sigh coming from their right; Jason’s ears burn pink.

He hears them talking sometimes, none of them are subtle. Comparing their bodies, whispering about what they’d give for a night with one of them, both of them. Questioning if they’re identical in every way.

It’s kind of disgusting being objectified so openly, they’re all married with children. Some of their kids were part of Jason’s little league team earlier in the year, they spent the whole time drooling over him then, too.

Jason knows what they look like, he knows what Billy looks like, he gets the appeal. Steve basically ascends when he’s between the two of them, when he touches their bodies in ways that would make these old milfs flush hot.

Billy loves the attention, eats it up, needs it in a way Jason doesn’t quite understand because Jason’s been praised his entire life. He’s praised at home and in school, he doesn’t get the shit beat out of him by Neil, he has good grades, he doesn’t get caught smoking behind the bleachers. It’s another one of their differences, growing up under the same roof with different laws. It’s done its damage.

Jason frowns from his spot at one of the tables, nose wrinkled up in disapproval as Mrs. Wheeler sits up and “accidentally” knocks her book off the foot end of her lounge chair when Billy walks past.

Billy makes a show out of bending down to pick it up, flexes a little because he’s an asshole, and Mrs. Wheeler bats her eyelashes, crosses her long tan legs in that ridiculous pink and blue swimsuit. 

It’s tacky, Billy could at least have a crush on someone their own age, like Heather. Heather is cute, a little wild, works with them most days at the pool. If they weren’t dating Steve, if they weren’t so damn whipped for Harrington, Jason is positive Billy would be all over Heather even just for show. She’s popular, on the right side of mean, yet Billy continuously insists that Mrs. Wheeler is hot in her full face of makeup and kitten heels at the swimming pool. Jason knows he’s overcompensating, knows for a fact that Billy is queer and has no desire to get into Mrs. Wheeler’s technicolor swimsuit, still it rubs him the wrong way.

Manicured fingers snap in front of Jason’s face and he startles back. Heather’s side ponytail swings as she looks back from her spot beside Jason to where Billy is passing a romance novel back to a group of gushing middle aged women.

“Wow, you are sooo jealous right now.” Heather giggles and pushes her sunglasses up her nose. They’re red like her swimsuit, like her nails, like the scrunchie that keeps her hair up, she’s always put together perfect. If Jason weren’t in love with Steve, he’d ask her out, make Neil real proud. “Who would have known you had to be a milf to get the Hargrove twins attention, you two are breaking a lot of young girls hearts.” She says, pops her gum loud, spins it around her perfectly manicured finger.

“I'm not jealous.” Jason grunts, abandons his sandwich to run over and tackle Billy into the pool to the milfs and Billy’s surprise.

He’s not jealous, it’s just boys being brothers.

——-

Somehow, some way, possibly by miracle. Steve has a day off and is allowed to go to the pool.

He’s babysitting of course, which is the only reason his father let him out of the house to begin with when he’s supposed to be grounded until the end of the month for failing to get into college, but he’s here for the first time since Billy and Jason got this job.

It’s not the ideal situation, Steve is surrounded by Max’s little shithead friends who are honestly all too old for a sitter, laid out and gorgeous by the pool with his legs in the water.

Billy is on lifeguard duty, openly stares from his perch because he has no tact and for once Jason can’t blame him. It’s taking every fiber of Jason’s being not to abandon his position from behind the concession stand.

It’s not fair.

Neither of them have fucked Steve in like three weeks.

Things aren’t always about sex for them, sometimes they’re too tired or busy, sometimes they just makeout and have a good cuddle. But Billy has been weirdly handsy lately, Billy is shameless and will jerk off in bed when Jason is still in the room, Billy likes to remind Jason just how sexually frustrated he is because without Steve they haven’t done anything. Jason’s dick has a mind of its own at this point, he’s basically rubbed himself raw thinking about Steve in that little sailor uniform the brunet hates so much.

“Three snow cones, please.” Max slams a crumpled bill onto the countertop and Jason jumps, reaches across the counter to ruffle his sister's hair in a way she’d only let him do.

Max and Billy still don’t have the best relationship, it’s gotten better since Steve, everything has gotten better since Steve, but Jason will always be the favorite.

“I can't believe he’s out of the house, this is surreal.” Jason scoops shaved ice into perfect little spheres, douses them with artificial flavoring that stain his fingertips as blue as the mouths that eat them.

“I know, it was a group effort.” Max gestures towards Billy, he looks just as desperate to get to Steve as Jason feels. “You two have been at each other’s necks lately, we’re all pretty tired of it. Dustin was the one who realized it’s because the peacekeeper has been on lock down all summer so... you're welcome and don’t say I never did anything for you.”

Jason feels exposed, like the kids are on to him, onto them, like maybe their combined obsession with Steve looks a lot less like three best friends and more like what they really are.

“Oh, piss off,” Jason grumbles and hands over the cones, watches as Max skips over to El and Steve and passes them out.

Steve looks him dead in the eye before taking a long lick, pink tongue turning as blue as Jason’s fingertips. 

Billy blows his whistle.

——

When both of their shifts are over Steve basically drags them into the employee only area. He stands there impatiently, hands on his hips until Billy unlocks one of the supply closets and the three of them all shuffle inside.

Steve finds Jason’s mouth first, his tongue is still blue, and he tastes sugar sweet, if not a little sweaty. 

Billy stands by like a kicked puppy, a very aroused kicked puppy but a puppy nonetheless.

Jason gets it, Steve’s mouth is soft and plush, each kiss is a little frantic, a little sloppy. They don’t have long before someone will come looking for them, it’s near closing and their stuff is still out in the locker room but it’s been too long. Jason is already hard, and Billy is too from the look of his shorts.

Steve slides a thigh between Jason’s legs, gives him something to rut against as he pushes the younger of the two against a row of shelves. They dig into Jason’s back in a very unsexy way but Steve is pulling Billy in by the whistle hanging around his neck to drag their mouths together so Jason can’t bring himself to care.

The noise Billy lets out makes Jason’s dick twitch, has him humping against Steve’s thigh until a wet patch of precum is visible through the thin material of his red lifeguard shorts.

“God I've missed you both so much.” Steve pulls back, guides identical mouths together because he likes when they kiss and Steve’s eyes on him are the perfect excuse to give in.

Billy licks into his mouth, bites his lip like it’s a fight and Jason lets him win. Lets his mouth fall pliant as he continues to rut against Steve’s thigh. He could cum like this, desperate and eager, riding Steve’s thigh and moaning around his brother's tongue.

Steve is moving, his leg is gone, his body is gone, until it’s just Billy kissing him, Billy’s body trapping Jason against the shelves, tucked up against him where Steve’s once was.

Neither of them really notice because Steve likes to watch, it’s not the first time he’s sat back to watch them makeout, nor will it be the last, usually he can only hold out for so long before he’s back between them and Jason can breathe again. But suddenly the door opens up and the both of them are very very alone in this closet without Steve when it shuts again.

“Steve?” Jason calls out. 

Billy keeps kissing his neck, entirely unbothered and it’s only like, kind of weird.

“I'm sorry but I was forced into this, this hurts me as much as it hurts you, trust me.” Steve groans from  
the other side of the door, Jason can hear the sound of his head thump against the metal. “But I really think you two need to talk, you’re driving everyone crazy and like… everyone is driving me crazy so I wasn’t given a choice!” Steve shouts from the other side.

Jason pries Billy off him, hand to forehead and Billy sighs deep and tired, sagging against the wall in defeat. The key that hangs around his neck alongside that stupid whistle is missing.

“What the fuck, Steve?!” Jason tries the door.

“I love you guys, someone will come looking for you soon!” And there are footsteps like Steve is running away, leaving them.

Jason wants to scream, Jason wants to punch the wall, Jason wants punch Billy because this isn’t fair and he’s so damn calm while Jason feels like he’s loosing his mind. He’s gone hysterical.

Neither of them has seen Steve in weeks and this is what he does to them, forces them into a locked room because they’ve both been kind of grumpy towards each other lately. It’s not even that bad, neither of them have thrown any punches and Jason has come close.

Billy laughs and tips his head back against the door, slides down it until he can stretch his legs out.

“Wow, never in my life could I have predicted this yet here we are.” He chuckles again. “Look at us.”

And Jason is looking because he’s still hard and Steve is outside those doors somewhere and Billy is laughing like this is funny, like this isn’t cruel and mean, and manipulative. laughing like the psycho that he is.

“Can you shut the hell up for two seconds, please.” Jason presses his palms into his eyelids, rubs until technicolor spots flicker behind them.

“He’s not wrong you know, you’ve been unusually bitchy lately. Max asked if we switched bodies last week.”

Which ouch, that hurts to hear, but Jason can’t explain how he’s been feeling lately, and Billy is always there, at home, at work, and Steve is just gone. He’s frustrated, he misses his boyfriend, their boyfriend, and Billy won’t. Leave. Him. Alone.

“Come on this isn’t so bad, let me help you out.” Billy coos syrupy sweet. “Bet we’ve still got enough time before someone comes bounding in here.” 

Billy sits forward, cups the outline of Jason’s dick through his swim trunks and Jason lets him, closes his eyes tight and bucks into his palm. He lets Billy sit up on his knees, lets him place his mouth over the wet head of his cock and suck until Jason lets out a strangled moan. 

“There we go, Baby Brother,” Billy murmurs against his hip, and Jason just...he can’t.

It’s weird and it’s wrong without Steve. 

Jason shoves Billy back probably a little too hard given the hurt expression on Billy’s face, the way he hisses when his elbow scrapes the ground. 

“Jesus Christ can you just stop!”Jason shouts. “It’s fucking weird, Billy! I’ve put up with you all summer and I’m tired of it okay! Stop calling me Baby Brother, stop fucking touching me! It’s fucking weird!”

“Shit okay!” Billy holds his hands up. “Stop screaming before someone hears you I just...whatever, calm down.” 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Jason kicks a box of old flotation devices and for once in his life Billy shuts up.

Someone finds them 15 minutes later.

——

Jason knows Billy is upset with him, he expected it after what happened. He was harsh but it needed to be said, they don’t live in a world where Billy can touch him whenever he pleases, they’re brothers, and they should stay brothers, even if they just so happen to be sharing a boyfriend. 

Billy goes back to being his asshole self before Steve, when they were new to Hawkins and all he knew how to be was pissed off. He snaps at Max, he snaps at Neil, and Jason's had to get between them before it got too bad, before it ended up in a hospital visit.

Billy has a black eye and bruises on his body when he shows up to work the next day, tells everyone he got into a bar fight for hitting on someone’s girlfriend. Everyone believes him because it’s Billy, no one even questions why his hands are clean.

Jason swallows down the bile in his throat.

—-

What’s unexpected is the silent treatment that comes from Steve.

Jason thought he didn’t see the brunet before but now it’s like chasing a ghost. Jason only gets glimpses, dark hair disappearing behind the back door of Scoops before Robin tells him Steve is busy. Overhears whispers of Billy arguing quietly over the phone with Steve when Neil is out of the house.

It’s torture.

Billy being upset makes sense, but Steve avoiding him hurts, it’s salt in the wound.

Jason think maybe they’ve broken up, Steve was with Billy first after all. Steve chose Billy first, moaned his name that night. They’re old feelings, old memories, but they creepy up nasty and dark because Steve hasn’t been around and he knows Steve is seeing Billy.

He thinks maybe they’ve broken up.

——-

Steve finally speaks to him a week later.

Catches Jason moping at the dinner attached to the arcade where he’s watching Max while Billy works at the pool that day. 

He’s waiting on his basket of fries to eat sad and alone when Steve slides silently into the booth across from him.

Jason feels setup again but when he looks out the window he can see the Party all heading into the arcade to meet Max. Right, Steve is the babysitter.

“If you’re going to break up with me just get it over with, everyone always chooses Billy anyway so I’m not really surprised. I should have seen this coming.” Jason says before Steve can break his heart, because he’s had a week to conclude and prepare for this moment.

Steve looks confused, eyebrows furrowed, tight lipped, stares across the table bewildered.

“What?” He starts starts. “Jason I’m not- I’m not breaking up with you.” He whispers between them, leans in close. “Is that why you’ve been...do you want to break up? Is that what this whole thing has been about?”

Steve sounds sad, which again is as unexpected as the silent treatment had been. Steve shouldn’t be sad because he was planning to leave him for Billy anyway.

“I don't want to break up but...” Jason has to avert his gaze. “You’ve made your decision real obvious this week.”

“I've made my what.” Steve starts again, runs his fingers through his hair. It’s gotten so long, looks so good, he’s beautiful, and it’s unfair he gets to look so good like this. “Jason you hurt Billy’s feelings.” He says slowly. “He’s been a mess all week.”

“Why should I care, he’s been a dick the entire summer and it’s barely been a month.”

“He’s your brother and he loves you, you really don’t care?”

They both quiet down as their waitress comes over, sits a basket of fries and strawberry milkshake between them. Steve doesn’t bother to ask before he’s sliding the milkshake towards himself and taking the first sip of Jason’s shake, they’re so used to sharing, it’s second nature by now. Jason doesn’t bother to protest, scowls at his basket of fries and shoves a couple into his mouth.

“We’ve been dating for how long now, six months?” Jason knows Steve is trying to sound flippant, but the brunette knows how long they’ve been together to the day, probably the hour. He’s always getting them little things for their monthly anniversaries because Steve is sweet, Steve is romantic in ways neither of the Hargrove twins know how to be.

“It wasn’t a big deal at first because things were so new but it’s really starting to hurt Billy’s feelings that you won’t...you know.” He makes a vague gesture waves his hands around nearly knocking into the milkshake. “You’ve kind of been like...a really shitty boyfriend to him and I can’t be there to babysit all the time.” Steve whispers low, reaches out to touch Jason’s hand. 

There’s that word again, those implications, Jason can’t believe he’s being scolded for being a shitty boyfriend towards Billy of all people. 

“You completely rejected him, that shit hurts, he would never tell you this but he looks up to you like...a lot. You’re his baby brother, he just wants to take care of you.”

Let me take care of you.

Jason remembers those words murmured against his neck while Billy worked him over, when they were so so young and everything was new, Billy's fist was tight and warm, even as they fumbled around in the darkness of their shared room. He had been so scared, so afraid of Neil, of what it meant that he liked Billy’s hands on him, a boy. He liked a boy and he couldn’t like boys, he’s not supposed to like boys, he’s not supposed to like Billy’s mouth against his own. So many things he’s not supposed to like.

“It’s not right Steve.” Jason sighs, ignores the pointed look Steve is giving him. “I know what you’re going to say but it's different when you’re there it’s... it’s like a buffer, I don't expect you to understand, it’s different for you.”

“I’m a buffer?” 

“Yeah.” Jason nods. “It... it’s okay if it’s through you, he’s not your brother.”

The words feel heavy, settle deep in Jason’s chest where Billy has him all wrapped up and twisted, like a demodog has found a home inside him and is trying to claw its way out. 

——-

Mr. Harrington has a week long business trip which means his reign of terror is over. Steve is no longer on house arrest and the three of them decide to go to the quarry to celebrate.

It’s only a little awkward but Steve sneaks the good booze out of his dad's liquor cabinet and has brought a basket of snacks that he shoves into the backseat next to Jason.

Steve gets shotgun of course because Billy is still kind of pissed at Jason, but also it’s Steve and he whines if he’s put in the backseat.

Once Jason buys his truck this won’t be an issue, he’s had his eye on a blue Ford pickup with bench seating since the beginning of Summer. The guy at the garage agreed to hold onto it for him, Jason only needs a little more money before he can buy it and the days of third wheeling are over. Steve can sit in the middle between them where he fits best, no one will be forced into the backseat, Jason can’t wait.

They pull into a spot deep in the woods, have to walk the rest of the way carrying a thick blanket and two lanterns they somehow come into possession of. It’s a bit of a hike but Jason is reminded of how worth it is to hear Billy complain about his precious boots when they finally get to the clearing.

It’s beautiful, near the edge of the cliffs where it drops into questionable waters.

“I wish I had known about this place sooner, I would have been up here all the time.” Steve lays down the blanket, a couple pillows. They’ve talked about bringing a tent up here one night but nothing has come of it yet, the Summer's not anywhere near over.

“If you’d known about this place sooner it wouldn’t be private anymore, King Steve.” Billy kicks off his boots.

Steve rolls his eyes, flops down on the blanket and start setting up one of the lamps. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was kind of a slut, we know,” he grumbles.

Jason kicks off his shoes and settles down next to him, presses a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. 

Steve’s kind of a dweeb now, even with his blonde highlights and baby doe eyes, Billy knocked him down a tier last year, and his failure to get into college hasn’t done Steve’s reputation any good. It doesn’t help that he’s been grounded since graduation, eighteen and still stuck under his father's thumb. Steve’s missed all the summer parties, doesn’t see anyone his own age outside of mall interactions when he’s forced to wear the uniform he despises so much. His ego is bruised but Jason doesn’t mind building it back up.

“Still are,” Billy says at the same time as Jason, locks eyes with his twin and Jason can’t quite read how Billy is feeling.

Jason knows he fucked up but he’s trying, he’s here. Billy isn’t as much of a dick towards him now, they’ve settled into an uncomfortableness that hasn’t existed between them since they were little, since the first time Jason turned Billy away when they were small and Billy was crying about the monsters in his dreams and trying to crawl into his bed. 

“I can't stand either of you.” Steve huffs, cracks open a bottle of the good stuff and they spend the evening getting drunk and swapping spit until the sun goes down.

When Billy kisses his neck, Jason doesn’t pull away. Steve’s hand is firm on his thigh, warm and grounding as Billy leaves a mark high on Jason’s throat, sinks his teeth into the skin and bites down hard enough to sting, hard enough to make Jason gasp into Steve’s open mouth and cum early into his hand, bucking into Steve’s fist, spilling hot over his fingers.

Shaking, Jason blindly reaches out for Billy’s hand while Steve kisses him through it.

He doesn’t know what it means anymore.

———

There’s a nasty hickey on Jason’s throat, too high to cover up even if he didn’t have a job that required him to walk around mostly naked. There’s no hiding it.

Heather digs her fingers into it at work the next day. Jason hisses, curls away from her manicured fingers as she jabs at the bruise in the shape of Billy’s mouth.

“Jason!” she says too loud, sounding offended, sounding so fake he knows she’s trying to make people turn around, make Billy turn around. He smirks knowingly behind his sunglasses. “What the hell are those teeth marks!”

Jason covers the bruise with his hand, swats her hands away so she stops touching him, stops drawing attention to them. Walks away when Billy starts to cackle and Heather joins in, catcalling him while he gives them both the finger. It’s not even that funny, he’s way too hungover for how loud they’re being.

———

Neil claps him on the back after dinner that night, squeezes his shoulder tight and asks if he’s got a girl.

He sounds proud, he is proud, always is when it comes to Jason because Jason is the good twin and can do no wrong in Neil’s eyes.

Jason knows if the tables were turned, if it were Billy walking around with a bright red hickey high on his neck, Neil would punch bruises into his skin to match. Neil would yell and shout for Billy to stop being careless, have some self respect, stop running around with sluts, stop being a faggot.

But this is Jason and Neil is proud.

“What’s her name, son?”

Billy locks eyes with him from across the kitchen, he’s doing the dishes, suds up to his elbows. Jason can tell how hot the water is from here, it makes Billy’s hands hot pink.

“Wilma.” Jason blurts out, and Billy chokes on a cough, splashes too hot water down the front of his shirt as he tries not to lose his shit, tries not to laugh and draw attention to himself.

Jason is grinning, and Billy is grinning, and Neil doesn’t know that the bite on Jason’s neck lines up perfectly with Billy’s teeth.

“Wilma.” Neil repeats, claps Jason on the shoulder again. “Well make sure you’re being safe kid, I’m not raising any more of you little shits.”

Jason nods, rubs at the back of his neck, feels the heat creep up along his shoulders and into his face, the tips of his ears. He knows this makes him look bashful, maybe a little love struck and Neil leaves him alone after that.

Billy corners him once Neil retreats to the living room.

“Wilma, huh?” his eyebrows are raised high; Jason knows Steve’s going to hear about this later. “She sounds ugly.”

“Well she has a mustache.” Jason deadpans, tucks his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket. 

“You know that’s the closet you’ve come to claiming me, right?”

Jason doesn’t really know what to say to that other than he’s a shit liar at times and panicked, couldn’t think of anything else when Neil asked with Billy standing across the kitchen, Billy knowing, Billy and his mouth, and his shitty trash stache that felt so good scraping against his skin when he left that mark Jason couldn’t think, couldn’t focus on anything else. 

“What about it,” Jason snaps.

Billy shrugs, touches his hip lightly, if anyone were to walk in it would look as if Billy were moving him out of the way, a familiar familial touch. 

“Please,” he says softly, tucks his chin over Jason’s shoulder so they’re hugging. He’s dripping water everywhere, it soaks into Jason’s jacket, gets all over the floor.

Jason closes his eyes and hugs him back.

They haven’t hugged since that night in the tunnels. 

——

The next time the three of them are together it’s in the middle of a heatwave.

It’s Jason’s day off and he’s spent the majority of his time at the pool with Steve, both boys hanging around until the end of Billy’s shift.

Steve’s pink across his nose and shoulders, even his knees are tinged red. He insists that he burns and then tans, but neither Billy nor Jason have seen that much of a difference. Then again it’s an unfair comparison to their golden bodies.

The Party comes by to join them after a while and it results in a game of chicken that would have gotten them kicked out of the pool if it weren’t for the fact that both Jason and Billy worked there, and Billy was on lifeguard duty.

By the time Billy clocks out all three of them are exhausted, slumping into the Camaro and driving to Steve’s too big empty house. They should shower but all three of them are exhausted from the sun, just managing to change into dry clothes and pass out before anything can come of it.

Besides, they’ve tried the whole showering as a trio thing and Steve nearly broke his neck.

——

Jason wakes up first, someone's arm is wrapped around his waist, legs tangled with his own. It takes a moment to free himself, to slide out of bed when Steve clings and Billy clutches, both of them greedy for warmth even on days where the sun is hot and AC can only do so much.

The clock on the nightstand reads 8 pm, they all stink of chlorine and sweat, so Jason digs clothes out of Steve’s bottom draw and hops in the shower while the other two are sleeping.

He decides to make food for the three of them afterwards, nothing fancy, just sandwiches.

Billy is the only one of them who actually knows how to cook, he can make mac and cheese from scratch, can roast a whole turkey with all the fixings. Years of having your ass beat if dinner isn't done and done well have taught Billy a lot. They used to cook together sometimes when Neil wasn’t being a total asshole, but now they have Susan, so it’s rare Billy is forced to cook anymore.

Steve on the other hand lives off of frozen dinners and crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he can’t cook to save his life. There’s a blackened pot buried out in the backyard that is evidence to his failure, apparently Steve buried it when he was 15 and tried to make instant mashed potatoes. The fire that resulted was bad and he panicked and Tommy helped him hide the evidence like a goddamn body.

There’s shuffling going on upstairs, the creak of someone coming down followed by warm hands settling on Jason’s hips from behind, wrapping around his middle as they lean up to tuck their chin over his shoulder. Billy is shower hot against his back, still slightly damp, towel dried hair dripping lightly at the ends. 

Jason freezes but doesn’t pull away, lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he continues portioning out chips onto three individual plates.

“What did you make?” 

Billy’s hand rubs low on his belly, fingertips stopping at the waistband of Jason’s sweats. The touch makes his stomach jump, muscles flexing uncontrollably at the attention.

“Sandwiches, no onion, extra tomato.”

Billy humms, presses his mouth to the curve of Jason’s neck, kisses him from shoulder to ear while Jason continues prepping food.

It’s a lot, Jason’s hands shake but he lets himself have this moment. Billy is broad and strong, Billy has big hands and knuckles with scars, Billy is his brother and he loves Billy. Jason loves Billy how he loves Steve and if that isn’t the most terrifying thing in the world because that will never be accepted anywhere they go. 

“Perfect.” Billy grabs a plate, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth as he turns around. “I’m starving.”

Steve’s padding into the kitchen as Billy walks past to the living room, gives Jason a look that means he saw everything and Jason feels frozen in place by the weight of his heart.

“You okay?” Steve looks concerned, cups Jason’s cheeks and brings their mouths together for a chaste kiss, has to lean down just a little because he’s taller than both of them and Billy is taller than Jason by like half an inch. It isn’t even noticeable when they all have shoes on.

But right now they’re both barefoot, and a half an inch on Billy is a whole inch and a half with Steve. So Jason leans up a little, barely, lets Steve slot their mouths together.

“I'm fine.” Jason nods.

Steve sees right through him.

——

They eat in the living room.

Billy takes up the whole couch, kicks Jason and Steve off when they try to climb on. He claims he needs the full space to relax after working at the pool all day.

It’s bullshit and Steve grumbles about this being his house but he settles on the floor next to Jason anyway. Jason’s not going to complain, Billy gets like that sometimes. He’s touch starved most days of the week but he has moments where he just needs a minute to be alone. He doesn’t mean anything by it, Jason’s learned to never takes it personal and Steve is learning, lolls his head against Jason’s shoulder while they eat in silence, mindlessly watching some shitty made-for-tv movie.

Billy’s fingers find their way into Jason’s hair, lightly scratching at his scalp as they run through the longer curls at the top, feeling over the cropped sides. They stay like that for a long time, until their plates are empty and Steve is half asleep slumped against his shoulder.

“Come here,” Billy murmurs after a long while, swings his legs around so he’s sitting up right on the couch instead of sprawled out all over it.

It takes Jason a long time to realize Billy is talking to him, motioning towards him and not Steve. Reaching for him and not Steve, tugging at him, guiding Jason’s body up from the ground until he’s awkwardly climbing into Billy’s lap and staring at a mostly identical face.

Billy’s got a cut through his eyebrow, Billy’s eyes are a shade more blue, the freckles that dust across Billy’s nose aren’t quite in all the same places on his own face. Billy’s got shitty facial hair and an earring, Billy touches Jason’s hips with ring clad fingers that make Jason’s breath catch somewhere in his chest.

“Is this okay?” Billy noses his cheek.

The couch shifts under new weight, Jason can see Steve climbing up out of his peripheral, sitting so close his knees touch Jason’s thigh as he settles down silently beside them.

“Y-yeah.” Jason nods, brings his arm around Billy’s shoulders to grip the back of the couch, to hide the way he's shaking when Billy brings their mouths together so, so slow, like he’s ready for Jason to bolt, to climb off of his lap and freak out until Steve rolls his eyes and get between them.

It’s not like this is the first time they’ve ever kissed, this isn’t even the first time Jason has found himself seated in Billy’s lap, letting his twin explore the wet heat of his mouth with his tongue. They’ve done this so many times is the thing, before Steve, before Billy came out to him, before Jason realized it was wrong to think about his brother in that way.

They were so much younger then, Jason feels just as young now.

It’s Steve’s touch that startles a reaction out of Jason, makes him jump, breaking the kiss that leaves his mouth tingling wet.

Steve laughs, kisses his shoulder from his spot on the couch. Each press of lip fills Jason with comfort and reassurance, dims the neon sign that flashes brightly in his mind whenever he and Billy get too close. “It’s just me,” Steve murmurs, sliding his hand up and down Jason’s back, soothing him like a spooked animal. “Keep going.”

Billy kisses for what feels like hours, until Jason is hard in his sweats, until he can feel the outline of Billy’s dick rutting against his ass. Steve sits close by, rubs himself through his shorts at the sight of them, squirmy and loud, breathing heavy out his mouth.

Steve’s never strictly been on the sidelines before, Jason realizes this as Billy licks down his throat, slides both hands down the back of Jason’s grey sweats to cup his ass. He massages the muscles of his cheeks, spreads them apart and pushes them back together while he rocks their bodies together.

“God I want to fuck you so bad, always wanted to fuck you.” Billy slides his fingers between Jason’s cheeks, rubs over his puckered hole where he’s already a little damp from sweat.

Jason has to hide his face against the crook of Billy’s neck, whines high and needy as he rocks back against dry fingers. Steve is on him in an instant, petting Jason’s hair, coaxing him out of hiding.

“Hey.” He smiles, kisses him so different than anyone else, it settles him down to his bones. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

And fuck if Jason wasn’t red before, Billy’s back in his ear again.

“Can I? Finally gonna let me fuck you, baby brother? Finally gonna stop hiding from me?”

“Yeah.” Jason nods for the second time that night, rocks back on Billy’s fingers before the feeling of wrongness can creep back in and change his mind. “Please.”

Jason doesn’t bottom often.

He’s not against it but usually Steve is always up for it, and when Steve isn’t up for it, Billy is always gagging for the brunets dick. Jason’s only let Steve fuck him a handful of times, like he can actually count on one hand the number of times he’s let Steve fuck him. It’s good, it’s always good because Steve is impressively big and doting, he takes his time getting them ready, it’s just not Jason’s preferred thing and that’s fine.

Billy’s enthusiasm more than makes up for it.

Jason has never gone near Billy’s ass but he’s watched, he’s thought about touching him there, maybe fingering him open but never given in to the touch. Not even when Billy is stretched out around Steve’s dick, when he’s rocking back into Steve’s thrust, takes Steve’s dick like he was made for it. Jason could never bring himself to cross the barely there line that existed between them.

Now though, as he moans into Billy’s mouth and Steve has moved to the floor behind Jason, sits on his knees while working his fingers into Jason’s ass, Jason feels so dumb that they haven’t done this sooner. 

Sweatpants have been kicked off, Jason sits as naked as the day he was born, thighs spread across Billy’s lap. Billy has a fist wrapped around the both of them, and Jason is… god he’s going to lose his mind. Reaches behind himself to grab a fistful if Steve’s hair, rocking back against the tongue and fingers working him open. 

Steve eats him out like a starving man, spit dripping down his chin when he pulls back to breathe, curls three fingers deep into Jason’s dusk pink hole and moans at the sight of it. 

“You guys are so hot.” He sounds drunk, pulls his fingers free and smacks Jason’s ass until the blond rises up on his knees.

Billy doesn’t need to be told what to do, lines himself up and rubs the blunt head of his cock against Jason’s spit slicked asshole, and guides his twin down with one sticky hand on his hip.

The head slips in and Steve curses from his spot on the ground, eyes glued to where Billy’s cock is sinking into Jason’s body inch by inch.

It hurts, everything about Billy hurts in some way, but it’s still good, like stretching after a long workout, like pressing into a bruise. 

Jason feels impossibly full, bares down until he’s fully seated in Billy’s lap and Billy’s hands feel like fire on his skin. Down his spine, over his hips, across his chest, they’re everywhere, pulling him in until Jason is panting against his mouth, rocking back onto the thick girth inside him.

“You still with me?” Billy brushes Jason’s hair back, kisses his cheek.

Jason realizes he’s been silent this whole time aside from his breathing, he’s not sure he can bring himself to talk right now so he nods, grips Billy’s shoulder and starts to lift up, ignores the way his heart is thumping wildly and this is the closest they’ve ever been since before they were born when he sinks back down.

Billy’s hips snap to meet him and the sounds that makes is obscene. 

Someone gasps, Jason’s not sure if it’s him, or Steve, or Billy, but the noise is punched out. 

He thinks it might be him so Jason licks into Billy’s mouth, drowns out the sound with his own labored breathing. 

Steve is touching him again, has found a place back on the couch, hands running town Jason’s spine. Jason can feel his slender fingers toying at his rim, touching where he’s already stretched tight, rubbing over the wrinkled skin. He thinks maybe Steve might try to push his luck, might try to stretch him out enough that he can take Billy’s dick and Steve’s fingers.

He’s struggling as is but the thought makes Jason swear, has his cock weeping, trapped between he and Billy’s body, wet smears of precum spilling all over their abs.

Steve sneaks a hand between them and gets his fist wrapped around Jason’s dick and starts jerking him off in time with Billy’s thrust.

Jason holds on tight, sobs into Billy’s mouth where they’re not really kissing - it’s hard to stay lip locked when he’s bouncing in Billy’s lap, on Billy’s dick. He keep nudging against that sweet spot inside him that makes Jason cling tight, shoots sparks right up his spine.

Steve’s hand is on Jason’s jaw, guiding their mouths together as Billy leans close, nibbles at Jason’s earlobe. 

“You gonna come for me, Baby Brother?” Billy grunts, lets go of Jason’s hip to wrap his fingers around Steve’s hand already on his cock.

It’s too much, the dual stimulation has Jason’s entire body going tight, torn between fucking back against Billy's dick or chasing the heat of their hands. It leaves him gasping, spilling wet and messy over their fingers, along his chest and Jason cums so hard it drips off his chin.

Billy lets go but Steve strokes him through it, fisting Jason’s spent dick until he’s squirming in Billy’s lap, wiggling back onto the other boy's cock, trying to get away.

Billy cups his cheek with one cum sticky hand and tucks his thumb into Jason’s open mouth. Jason can taste himself, mouth around it, bites down when Billy fucks into him so hard his vision spins a little. 

“Oh god, Billy,” he moans. “Want you to cum in me.” Jason presses their foreheads together, holds on tight until his fingertips press deep enough to leave bruises, touches Billy like he wants to sink into his chest, until they can’t tell who is who anymore.

“Need you, always needed you, Billy. Pleasepleaseplease,” he breathes, means every word, and it breaks him a little saying it out loud, makes him sob as Billy is pushed over the edge, hips snapping up roughly as he starts to cum, holds Jason still and grinds their bodies together.

Jason’s not sure how long they stay like that, licking into each other’s mouths, sharing breaths like secrets, like when they were little and would tuck as close as they could be to talk about superheroes and magic, and no one could come between them. 

They stay like that until Billy goes soft, Jason winces as he pulls out, already feeling the squelch of cum dripping out of his ass. It’s a lot, he feels fucked open and tender, wonders how Steve bounces between both their cocks like it’s easy when just Billy leaves Jason feeling sore and used.

He’d do it though, glances towards Steve’s soft dick, messy with cum from his own self brought orgasm. 

He feels bad they missed it, didn’t get a chance to help out but Steve looks surprisingly satisfied as he wipes himself off with his discarded t-shirt, which is actually Billy’s, one he accidentally left over and Steve now likes to sleep in. 

Steve holds it out as Jason climbs off Billy’s lap. Jason grabs it, uses it to start cleaning the spunk off his chest.

“Is that my shirt?” Billy breaks the silence, glances back and forth between Jason and Steve.

“So?” Jason tosses it at him, stands up to slide his sweatpants back on. “It’s not the first time Steve’s wiped his dick on it, pretty sure that’s how you accidentally left it here in the first place.”

“I’ve been looking for that shirt!”

Jason rolls his eyes, and Steve laughs, climbing into Billy’s lap to press their mouths together. “I'll buy you a new favorite shirt,” Steve murmurs as Jason settles down beside them.

“You can borrow one of mine.” Jason offers, which leads Billy into insulting his closet and fashion choices and it feels like things have never changed.

Billy is still going to give him shit, Billy is still his big brother, his twin, and he loves Billy like he loves Steve, thinks maybe he’s okay with that even if the rest of the world will never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> to clear up any confusion this is my new ao3 account! you can still find my other works on my old account but anything new will be posted here!


End file.
